The Scotts:Lucas & Nathans Guide to Crib Assembley
by xKLGx
Summary: Another addition to "The Scott Family Collection." Lucas and Nathan are left with the task of building the furniture for the Nursery of Lucas and Peyton's first baby. One-shot.


**Hey guys, here is another addition to my "Scott Family Collection". I just wanted to say that for all of those who are waiting for me to update my other stories I am so sorry I haven't! To say that I have had serious writers block is a huge understatement. Hopefully this little one-shot will help the creative juices flow once again! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Ok, put this plank next to that one and then attach it using the connecting bracket" Lucas read as he squinted at the instruction manual.

Nathan sat on his knees as he held to the two pieces of wood in each hand, staring at them blankly.

"Erm, Luke? There is no connecting bracket thing."

Lucas looked up from his analysis of the manual and gave Nathan a look of confusion.

"What do mean there isn't one? I gave it to you not two minutes ago!"

"Well you obviously didn't, otherwise I would have used it already!" Nathan defended.

Lucas sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"I gave it to you and you said No worries Luke, Just tell me how to fit it together!"

"Look, I don't have the damn connecting, whatever the hell it is! You didn't give it to me!"

"Trust you to lose the most important piece" Lucas muttered annoyed as he looked around the room.

He and Nathan were currently in the sparsely furnished nursery that was awaiting the birth of Lucas and Peyton's first child. They had been given the task of building the furniture and two hours into their attempt and the first piece was only half done.

"Don't blame me; you're the one who didn't give it to me!" Nathan snapped back as he waved the random piece of wood at Lucas.

"Why is this so hard to do? We built Jamie's crib fine! What's the difference this time?"

"The difference this time is that you lost the important piece"

"I didn't..." Lucas huffed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose before letting out a calming breath. "Let's just find the damn thing so we can finish this."

"Fine." Nathan replied as he began searching the floor to see if it had fallen there. He looked over at his brother who was searching through a pile of tools before continuing "but, if you hadn't have lost it, we wouldn't be wasting time finding it."

Lucas let out what sounded like a growl and stomped towards him.

"Nathan, unless you want this piece of wood lodged up your ass I suggest you shut up!"

Nathan held up his hands in surrender "whoa, calm down bro"

Lucas rolled his eyes and went back to his search. After 10 minutes had passed without the appearance of the connecting bracket, Nathan gave up. He picked up two pieces of wood, assessing them.

"Maybe we can just nail them together, or use one of the other screws?" he suggested.

"Yes, and while we are at it lets make a mobile of knives and line the crib with barbed wire shall we? It will be just as safe" Lucas said sarcastically.

"No need to get snippy, I was just trying to help" Nathan muttered as he stood up, placing his hands on his hips. As he did so, he felt a sharp prod into his thigh from something in his pocket. Confused, he plunged his hand into the denim pouch and pulled out what looked suspiciously like a connecting bracket.

_Well crap. _Nathan thought _Lucas will never let me hear the end of this. _

With a quick look in Lucas' direction to see if he was watching, Nathan hastily threw the bracket into the corner of the room, coughing as he did so to disguise the thud as it landed on the carpet.

"I'm gonna go get some water, you want anything?" he asked as he made his way out the nursery.

"No thanks" Lucas muttered, his concentration on the carpet.

Nathan nodded before moving out the nursery and towards the landing. Within a few seconds he heard a triumphant shout from Lucas.

"Hey Nathan! I found it."

Nathan turned back into the room, a look of happy surprise plastered over his face.

"Nice one Luke. Where was it?" he asked innocently

"Over in the corner."

"Huh. See, I told you that you didn't give it to me" he said as he patted Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas rolled his eyes in annoyance "whatever. Come on, let's finish building this."

* * *

After another hour the two Scott men stood up surveying their handiwork. The crib had finally been assembled with all brackets and screws connected.

"Nice job man. Looks good" Lucas praised.

Nathan nodded "yep. Good job indeed. Safe as houses this" he replied, kicking the side of the crib gently.

As he did so he and Lucas watched in horror as over 3 hours of hard work fell into a pile on the floor.

"Nathan!" Lucas glared "what the hell did you kick it for!" he shouted as he slapped his brother upside the head.

"Hey! It's a good job I did. Imagine if it had done that with the baby in it?" Nathan defended.

"We have to start all over again now. Not to mention we have the changing table and dresser still to do!" Lucas huffed.

"Look, I'm sick of this stupid furniture building. Why don't you just put the baby to sleep in one of these nice draws?" Nathan asked as he pulled one from the already built wardrobe.

Lucas stared blankly at him for a moment before once again smacking his brother.

"Jeeze! What's with you and all the violence? I think you should consider taking some anger management classes Luke"

"You just told me to put my baby to sleep in a drawer! What kind of stupid advice is that?"

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better!" Nathan argued as he pushed the drawer roughly back into the wardrobe, causing it to tip over.

Lucas just stood and shook his head in disbelief as Nathan stared at the now upturned wardrobe.

"Nathan, calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people" Lucas mumbled.

Nathan just shot him a glare "we pardon me! It was an accident Luke, it's not like I did it on purpose."

Lucas shook his head "ok, look. Let's just fix this ok? We build the furniture and then we order pizza, crack open a few beers and watch the game. Deal?"

"Deal" replied Nathan as Lucas pushed the wardrobe back up.

"Hey, how about we just glue all the pieces together?" Nathan suggested eagerly.

Lucas turned to look at his brother, who had a proud look on his face from his "brilliant" idea.

"I swear to God Nathan, are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today?"

Nathan replied by throwing a screwdriver at him.

* * *

"Ah, now this is much better" Nathan sighed happily as he sunk into the sofa with pizza in one hand and beer in another.

Lucas munched on his piece of pizza, nodding in reply as he turned on the TV and flipped to the basketball game.

"I told you we would do it, and it really wasn't that hard when we thought about it properly"

"You're absolutely right little brother" Lucas replied.

Just then, they heard the front door open and a minute later Peyton, Haley and Brooke entered the room after a hard days shopping.

"Well don't you two look all relaxed" smirked Brooke as Nathan and Luke greeted their wives with a hug and kiss.

"Hey, we deserve it after all the hard work we did today" Nathan responded.

"So, I take it you finished the nursery?" a rather pregnant Peyton asked as she helped herself to a slice of pizza.

"We sure did. Want to take a look?" Lucas asked as he got up off the sofa.

The girls nodded enthusiastically and followed the guys up the stairs.

Lucas opened the door and turned on the light, illuminating all the perfectly built furniture which had been positioned around the room.

"Oh Lucas, its perfect" Peyton gasped.

"Yeah guys, you did a really good job. I didn't think you would actually be able to do it" Haley smiled.

"Please" scoffed Nathan "we are real men, we can easily put together a few pieces of furniture. Was easy as pie."

"It sure was" agreed Lucas as he secretly bumped fists with Nathan.

"Is that so?" asked Brooke

"Yep" both guys agreed smugly.

"Huh, then why is there an invoice here for 'Al's Home Furniture Assembly Crew'?" She asked.

Nathan and Lucas just turned to look at each other before Lucas placed another slap on the back of his brother's head.

"I told you to get rid of the invoice!" Lucas growled.

"You so didn't!"

Fin.

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys! Please leave a review and let me know, reviews are my inspiration. I absolutely love writing about the relationship between Lucas and Nathan, they are so easy to write about in any circumstance! **


End file.
